


The Virginity Negotiation

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants to cross Jim's final frontier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virginity Negotiation

"Whoa!" Jim's hand whipped out and clamped down hard on Blair's wrist yanking those wandering fingers away from his ass. "We've talked about this, Chief."

Blair blinked innocently up from between Jim's thighs where he had been doing some very enjoyable things. Gently tugging his hand free, he sat up and gave Jim his best puppy dog eyes. "C'mon, Jim. If you just gave it a try, I bet you'd love it."

Jim narrowed his eyes, completely unmoved. "Not a chance."

Undeterred, Blair gave him a lasciviously optimistic grin. "I can't help it. It's such a turn on. It's this little bit of virginity that you've saved all these years just for me."

"Yeah. Not going to work, Chief. I told you I was a top when we started and you said you were okay with that. Besides, it's not like _you've_ got any kind of virginity left to offer. As you've told me yourself. Repeatedly." Jim could hear the sharp edge in his tone, but he figured it was payback for having to listen to the entire Kama Sutra of Blair's love life. Blair'd done stuff Jim never even heard of in Vice. He was more than willing, even eager, to try some of Blair's suggestions but the idea of sticking _anything_ up his ass was a non-starter.

Blair shrugged and dropped his gaze to follow his hands as they slowly caressed up Jim's torso to rest on his pecs. Still not meeting Jim's eyes, he said in a deliberately casual tone, "You know, Jim, that's not completely true. I never really loved anyone before you."

Jim's heart thumped hard in his chest. He knew and he knew Blair knew, but they hadn't actually said anything yet. "Yeah?"

Blair's gaze flicked upward a second and then back down. "Yeah." The corners of his mouth started to curl up.

"Come here, you," Jim said gruffly, reaching for Blair to pull him upwards against his chest. Blair came eagerly to meet his mouth in an oddly shy but enthusiastic kiss. Jim broke into a happy grin that threatened to seriously interfere with his ability to kiss. Blair moaned a protest and Jim tried, he really did, to relax back into the kiss but his lips refused to cooperate. They finally broke apart laughing and just lay there looking at each other.

"So... first love, huh?" Jim said with a smug smile. "What about Maya? I thought you loved her."

Blair's face took on a wistful sadness and Jim felt a pang of jealousy. "I was _in_ love with Maya for like two seconds. We never had the chance for it to grow into love." He smiled at Jim. "Good thing too. What I feel for you isn't even in the same ballpark. So that definitely counts as a kind of virginity, right?"

Well, hell. What could he say to that? It wasn't like Jim hadn't loved anyone before. Carolyn. Lila. Yeah, no virgin heart here. That meant he got Blair's heart and Blair got -- Jim gave a strangled cough -- Blair got ass. Jim knew better than to laugh, especially when he was at a serious romantic disadvantage here.

Blair had called Jim's bluff and raised the ante. The manipulative little shit, Jim thought with affectionate exasperation. "Yes, Chief, I guess that would count."

There was only the tiniest flicker of triumph in Blair's eyes. Not enough that Jim could call him on it; Blair was too canny for that. He just kept looking at Jim with that wide-eyed, adoring expression that sort of embarrassed Jim but always made him feel a foot taller and twice as handsome. Jim never could hold out against _The Look._

"Fine! Okay!" he snapped. "But if I hate it, we're never doing it again. Understood?"

"Oh yeah!" Blair crowed and bounced upright. "Totally understood. But it's not going to be a problem." He waggled his eyebrows. "You will love it, man."

"Yeah, yeah, promises," Jim muttered glumly, then closed his eyes with a sigh of appreciation as Blair slid back down his body and began sucking his cock again. Jim knew Blair was just lulling him before he made his move but it still felt great. He began gently rocking up into Blair's mouth.

Sure enough, a couple minutes later, Blair lifted his head and said, "Throw me the lube?"

Jim fished under his pillow where he'd placed the lube for safekeeping in case Blair was in the mood tonight to be fucked. He gave the tube a mournful look as he passed it down. So much for that idea. He sighed heavily.

"Oh jeez, stop looking like your dog died there, man. This is supposed to be fun. Sex! Orgasms!" Blair said with a cheerful lack of sympathy, snapping the lube open and squeezing a dollop onto his fingers. Jim's sphincter clenched tight.

Blair's finger was suddenly _right there_. Jim braced himself for the intrusion but the finger just rested there letting him get used to the sensation. Blair watched him patiently and after a few moments the fingertip began slowly circling his hole.

Huh. That didn't feel too bad. Sort of tingly. Jim let himself relax just a little. Blair's finger shifted to press gently in the center then returned immediately to circling. Jim let his thighs fall a little further apart.

It was surprisingly easy to fall into the rhythm of circle, press, circle, press and Jim soon found his hips shifting minutely to move with Blair. The growing buzz of pleasure centered around his asshole was new and odd, but, hey, if it worked, it worked. Jim wasn't complaining. Yet.

The snapping of the lube cap came too soon. Blair squeezed out some more and looked up at Jim. "Going to try one finger now. You ready?"

Jim took a deep breath and nodded, trying not to tense up again. Blair was being careful and the sensation wasn't painful just weird...

"Whoa!" Jim burst out, his entire body squeezing down tight against Blair's retreating finger in protest. Blair snickered as Jim glared accusingly. "Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

Blair grinned. "Like you're about to have an accident in bed. Ignore it, Jim. That's not going to happen."

"I changed my mind. I don't like it," Jim said. "You can stop now."

Blair's grin faltered as Jim stared him down. "Really? One finger and you're calling it quits?" He pulled out and sat up, frowning.

"It feels weird," Jim said, making a face. He felt compelled to remind Blair. "You agreed that all I had to do was try."

Blair nodded slowly. "Of course. I don't think you really gave it a fair chance, but I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to."

"It's weird; it's my ass; it's just not sexy," Jim complained. He had the sinking feeling that Blair was disappointed in him and covering it up by being reasonable, the bastard.

"Yet it's sexy enough when you're sinking into _my_ ass?" Blair asked in a pointed manner.

Jim opened his mouth and froze. Distant memories of fights with Carolyn came back to him and he knew a trick question when he heard it. His jaw snapped shut.

"Hmmm," Blair said, tilting his head to study Jim. "You don't think your ass is sexy?" His voice turned low and rough, making Jim shiver. "Because I do. I watch your ass all the time. I think about it. I can't help wanting to reach out and run my hand over it. When I jerk off, I think about how fuckin' sexy it would be to watch my cock diving in and out of your ass. That gets me going. Every. Single. Time."

Jim bit his lip. Oh yeah, he liked the view when he was doing Blair. He really, really liked it. He might even zoom in a little on the sight of his oiled, veined cock stretching Blair's pink asshole painfully wide and the way the muscles still tried to clench harder, tighter to suck more of Jim inside. His own personal little porn show.

Blair was still talking. "Your ass is gorgeous, man. The way the muscle moves under that pretty pale skin and the way the solid curve of your ass meets and turns into the long line of your thigh, it makes my mouth water."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Jim said, laughing. "You think my ass is sexy."

"I don't just think your ass is sexy, I know it. And I'm not the only one. People check you out all the time, even at work."

"At work?" Jim frowned, curious and uncomfortable at the same time. "Who? No, don't answer that."

"You sure?" Blair teased. "You don't want to know if Megan or Rafe or Simon..."

Shit. That was definitely not something he wanted to be thinking about in the bullpen. Jim lifted his knees invitingly. "If you shut up right now I'll give you a second chance."

"Don't tell me you've never noticed Vera..." Jim abruptly started to bring his legs down and Blair hastened to add, "Right. Shutting up now."

Jim continued to glare -- Damn it, _Vera?_ \-- as Blair hung his head in apparent remorse that didn't fool Jim for a second. Didn't take a sentinel to see the little twitches at the corners of Blair's mouth or the way his eyes were shining with suppressed laughter. Blair was enjoying himself and that made the glare hard to keep up, but making the effort was sufficiently distracting from the finger sneaking back up his ass.

Blair wasn't wasting any time. He'd been gentle and almost tentative the first time, but now he was working his finger around briskly. Jim knew what it had to be. Blair had loudly and enthusiastically commented on the joys of his prostate the first couple times Jim fucked him, so he knew it would probably feel good. He just wasn't expecting a jolt of pleasure so sharp that he felt it down to his toes.

"Holy shit," he breathed.

Blair beamed down at him and rubbed the spot again. Jim's hips jerked off the bed and his cock went from mostly hard to rock hard so fast it almost hurt. "Feels great, doesn't it?"

"Uh," was all Jim managed to say, staring up at the ceiling with his mouth hanging open, fists clenched in the sheets. "Uh..."

"I'm going to make this so good for you, Jim," Blair reassured him. "You're going to love it. Just relax and let yourself really feel it."

Jim swallowed hard and said, "Okay."

Then he closed his eyes and let Blair do his thing. It was weird lying there with his knees sticking up in the air when he was used to taking a more active role. He felt like he ought to be doing something with his hands beyond scrabbling at the sheets. The whole weird 'something's up my ass' thing was still there but was rapidly taking a distant second place to the 'Oh my God, don't stop!' thing.

Jim could hear Blair talking but his entire attention was on the brand new pleasure centered in his gut and running liquid up his spine. This wasn't like anything he'd ever felt, the sensation extending far beyond just his cock, almost full-bodied. It just got better and better until he was hovering just this side of orgasm. He started rocking up into Blair's fingers trying to get just that extra bit of stimulation.

It wasn't happening. God, he needed to come. "Blair, please!"

The familiar touch of Blair's hand stroking his cock was all he needed. The pleasure grew, peaked and, with a harsh gasp, Jim came all over himself.

"Oh man, oh man, that was so hot. You are so hot." Blair's face came into view as he crawled up Jim's body to kiss him eagerly.

Jim dazedly kissed Blair back and thought, Wow, who knew?

Blair broke off the kiss and grinned hopefully down at him, his cock bumping optimistically along Jim's crack. What the hell, Jim thought, the guy's earned it, and, without giving himself time to think about it, he tilted his hips up in an offer.

"Yeah?"

The sudden joy in Blair's face made Jim sure. "Go for it."

Blair snaked his hand down between Jim's legs to guide his cock to Jim's hole and pushed. For one moment, Jim thought it was going to be okay, then Blair's cock breeched the muscle and Jim's body instantly clamped down tight. Blair hesitated and Jim grit out through clenched teeth, "Try it again."

Blair looked doubtful, but pressed in again. There was no give. Blair looked at Jim with a rueful expression. "It's just not happening tonight, is it?"

"I'm sorry," Jim said, feeling like an utter jerk. Blair'd just given him one of the better orgasms of his life and his body was still being uncooperative. "I wish..."

"It's okay," said Blair, leaning forward to kiss him lightly. "You were willing to give it a try and that's all I was asking for."

Like hell it was okay. Blair was being a good sport and Jim certainly appreciated it but he had to be disappointed. Jim hesitated. He had to admit the idea of it wasn't as kneejerk impossible as it had been an hour ago, but still... He gazed back at Blair and decided, what the hell, even if being fucked was never his favorite thing, he was willing to suck it up for Blair's sake.

"We could maybe try again sometime," Jim offered.

"Yeah?"

"Sure." The pleased warmth in Blair's eyes was its own reward and Jim felt some of his tension ease. Oh yeah, he was a good boyfriend.

Speaking of which... "Come here, you." Jim urged Blair over onto his back and moved down to suck his cock. This he knew how to do well and, as worn out as he was, he gave it his best shot. Blair ran his hands over Jim's head, murmuring frantic appreciation, and came with a happy sigh.

Afterwards, Blair pulled him up into an embrace and they spent a couple minutes necking, slow, happy kisses, until Blair yawned loudly right in Jim's mouth and Jim winced as the sound blasted his eardrums from the inside. "Jesus, Blair!"

"Sorry," Blair muttered, obviously trying to stifle another yawn. "Caught me by surprise. too."

"Go to sleep then before you deafen me permanently," Jim said, grumpily.

Blair ignored his tone and shifted over, fitting himself along Jim's side with his head on a shoulder and one leg draped possessively over Jim's thigh. Jim curled his arm around Blair and rubbed his face against Blair's hair. It was his favorite falling asleep position and it never lasted long once Blair actually fell asleep. Blair was as active in his sleep as he was awake and Jim had learned pretty quickly that a good night's sleep meant keeping out of range of flailing arms and legs. But until he had to move, he was going to enjoy this.

He thought Blair was already asleep when he spoke up. "Just so you know, I'm assuming your prostate is no longer on the off-limits list. That okay with you, Jim?"

Oh Hell _yes_, Blair was doing that again. Jim shrugged casually. "Sure, if you really want to, go for it."

"Thank you," Blair said solemnly. "Your generosity and tolerance are overwhelming."

Jim's mouth twitched in amusement. "That's just the kind of guy I am."

He probably would have protested the eye roll, but since Blair only bit his shoulder gently before laying his head back down on the same spot and immediately falling asleep, he figured he'd let it go. Just this once.

* * *

BONUS comment fic in response to Bumpkin's challenge.

_Two weeks later:_

"You're not ready," Blair said firmly.

"I think I would know if I was ready or not," Jim pointed out, not unreasonably, in his opinion. After all, it was his asshole on fire and hungry for more than Blair's fingers. "And I'm telling you I'm ready!"

Blair shook his head dubiously. "You don't have the experience I do so we're going with my assessment here. You'll thank me later."

"How about I thank you in fifteen minutes?"

"No."

"Damn it, Chief. You fuck me now!" Jim yelled.

Blair tilted his head and considered Jim thoughtfully. Then he broke out into a broad grin. "Well, if you're sure...."

For one long frozen moment, Jim wanted to smack Blair upside his head so bad. The bastard was deliberately jerking him around! But he might accidentally knock Blair out and Jim wasn't willing to wait a second longer than he had to. He took a deep breath.

"Yes, Blair, I'm sure I'm sure," he said through gritted teeth.

Blair surged forward, bowling Jim over and landing on his stomach. Jim grunted 'oof' and his arms automatically came up to hug Blair, who smiled down at him and said, "Took you long enough!"

Jim's eyes narrowed at the deliberate provocation, but before he could get into it, Blair was shoving Jim's knees over his shoulders and Jim completely forgot what he was going to say.

Turned out Jim was wrong in his time estimate. He started thanking Blair approximately five minutes in and by the time fifteen minutes rolled around he was fast asleep, lying limp, sated and smiling in Blair's arms.


End file.
